1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to the recording apparatus, and more particularly to a recording apparatus and recording method that simplify the pointer control of the prepared data to be recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a diagram of the data layout of a conventional DVD (Digital Versatile Disc/Disk) of one example. The DVD has a lead-in area, a data area and a lead-out area. The lead-in area is located at the area of a lower address, and the lead-out area is located at the area of a higher address. The lead-in area includes multiple continuous zones, such as a reserved zone, a reference code zone, a buffer zone 1, a control data zone, and a buffer zone 2. The contents of the reserved zone, the buffer zone 1 and the buffer zone 2 are 0, the content of the reference code zone is a specific data pattern, and the content of the control data zone is the physical information and other relating information of DVD.
While DVD recorder records data into DVD, the data that is to be recorded is first stored in a data buffer, such as a DRAM (Dynamic Random Access Memory). FIG. 2 is a diagram of the data allocation of the data buffer while DVD recorder records the data into DVD. The data buffer has three areas A1, A2 and A3 to store the data for the reserved zone/buffer zone (in which the content is zero), for the reference code zone and for the control data zone, respectively. The data at the different address are read by the control of a recording pointer RP. The recording pointer RP is directed to the address of the data for the reserved zone or buffer zone while recording data to the reserved zone, the buffer zone 1 and the buffer zone 2, since the contents of the reserved zone, the buffer zone 1 and buffer zone 2 are all to be zero.
FIG. 3 is a block diagram of part of a conventional recorder. The conventional recorder includes at least a data buffer management unit 302, a recording circuit 304 and a coding control unit 306. The data buffer management unit 302 is used for controlling data buffer. The recording circuit 304 is used for controlling a recordable optical disk driver for processing recording. The coding control unit 306 is used for controlling the recording pointer RP. Since the data addresses for the reserved zone, the buffer zones (for which the data is zero), the reference code zone and the control data zone in the disk are not continuous, the coding control unit 306 has to make the recording pointer RP point to the area A1, then to the area A2, and then to the areas A1, A3 and A1 sequentially while recording. However, the circuit design of the coding control 306 is too complicated and thus the efficiency is lowered.